Remembering Sunday
by xoLights
Summary: Bella is a musician, who writes songs about her feelings. When she moves back to La Push to live with her Father, she seems to have fallen in love. Embry is a single dad, to a 6 month old son. will Embry let her in, and will Bella be okay with Embry's so?
1. Forks

**Chapter One**

**Forks**

My name is Isabella Swan. I have a best friend whose name is Jacob Black.

We have been best friends since we were born.

When I was five years old my mom, Renee, moved us to Phoenix Arizona. Now that I am older and since I don't want to make my mom stay home and take care of me, I am moving to La Push, Washington to live with my dad, Charlie.

"I love you both," my step dad, Phil said. "But we need to go or else Bella is going to miss her plane!"

I turned to my mom with a sad smile on my face. "I'm going to miss you!" I said as I through my arms around her neck.

"I know baby," she said hugging my back."I'm going to miss you too." I saw a tear fall down her cheek. "Are you sure you want to go?" she asked me as she whipped it away.

"I think it's time that I get to know my dad a little better." I said. She nodded and gave me a hug again as she ushered me into the front seat of Phil's car.

"Mom your not coming?" I asked.

"No," she said. "I have some packing I still need to do. Call me as soon as you land!"

"Okay mom," I said as she backed out of the drive way. "Thank you for taking me." I said to Phil as he stopped the car in front of the airport.

"No problem Bella." He said. I opened my door as I put my purse strap over my head. I opened the trunk and grabbed my suit case and my guitar case. I waved Phil off and entered the air port.

As I took my things to the luggage clam I checked my phone to see what time it was. It was 12:30pm. My plane is scheduled to take off in twenty minutes. I hurried up and put my name and all the necessary things on my bag and I walked over to the chairs to wait for my flight to be called.

* * *

><p>As my flight landed I pulled off my head phones and closed the book I was reading . I put them both in my Jimmy Choo Roxana Vintage Leather Cross-Body Bag. I stood up and grabbed my guitar and exited the plane. I went to grab my luggage then went to find my dad.<p>

I went out to where everyone would be waiting for their families and saw my dad and my best friend Jake Black holding a sign that said "WELCOME HOME BELLS!"

I smiled and ran over to them. "Hey," I said as I sat down my things.

"Hey Bells!" both dad and Jake said at the same time.

The first person I hugged was my dad. I through my arms around his neck as he held me tight. "I've missed you daddy." I said. I pulled backed and smiled at Jake.

"I've miss you so much," I said as jumped on him. He was to tall for me, even with 4 inch heals, to hug him. So I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist. I heard my dad laughing.

"I've missed you too bells." he said and hugged me extra tight.

When I pulled back he set me on my feet and I grabbed my guitar. I smiled at then as my dad grabbed my free hand and Jacob grabbed my luggage.

When we got to the parking lot I saw my dad's cruiser as we headed for it. I was glad I had on my Damson jacket on because if was freezing out side. I was glad when we finally go to the car.

"So Bells," my dad said as he let go of my hand and popped the trunk, to put my luggage in. "How was your flight?"

"Boring." I said looking up at the sky. "All I did was read and listen to music." Even though that's pretty much all I ever did at home, besides photography, play my guitar and draw, was read.

"Sounds boring." Jacob said opening my door for me.

"Thanks," I said and he nodded.

The ride home was pretty fun. We played the license plate game and the ABC game and we talked. I haven't had this much fun with my dad in ages. When we got to La Push we dropped Jacob off at home first before we headed home.

"I didn't know what colour is your favourite at the time so I asked Jake," My dad said as he parked the car. "He told me you liked purple. Is that right?" he asked me.

"Yep." I said as I hopped out of the car.

I tried to carry my own luggage but dad wouldn't let me. When we got into the house I saw that it hasn't really changed that much. But that was normal. He led me upstairs and put my bag in my room.

My room was actually pretty big. I had a giant window that reached from the floor to the sealing with all but one wall painted purple. I had beautiful, dark, hardwood floors. A Queen sized bed with a purple comforter and some pillows on it. I had a cute little night stand on one side of my bed and on the other a shelf looking thing. There was a black rug with a small purple chair that was also a place to put stuff in.

On the Left side of my bed, on the walls was filled with pictures of me and our family when I was younger. On the right side of my bed there was a wardrobe with a mirror and a drown in the middle and two doors on either side. Next to that, well connected to that were shelves and a desk. On the desk there was a brand new Mac on it. It was a desk top but I could manage with that. There was even a couch in my room. It was on the wall that was opposite of my bed.

"Dad this is amazing." I said as I looked at him. He smiled and I gave him another hug.

"The Pillows and the comforter are Down," he said. I smiled even more. "Those are my favourite brand so I thought you'd like them too."

"I love Down," I said. "Thanks again dad." I said as I put my guitar case on my bed.

"Well, I'm going to let you unpack." he said. "Oh I almost forgot." he said. He left the room and cam back just as I was about to unzip my suit case.

"This is a birthday present." He said. He handed me a brand new Mac laptop.

"Thanks dad," I said a little confused. "but. My birthday isn't for another couple more months."

"That was for you 17th birthday." he said and I nodded.

"Thanks dad." he left soon after that and I unpacked all my clothes. I noticed that I didn't really have anything to put in the shelves except for a couple of books I had in my purse. I put my Ipod next to my desk top and put my camera there also along with my zip drive filled with my photography.

When I was done packing I heard my stomach growling and decided to go down stairs and get some dinner.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay so, how do you like this first chapter? Do you like it? Hate it? Please review. The more reviews I get the faster I will write. IF you want to submit ideas for this story or have a request for me to wright another story feel free to review and ask me or PM me. (: xoLights_


	2. Port Angeles

A/N: Thank you for those who have submitted for story alerts. But I really wish some of you would have reviewed. Thank you **readeatsleep** for being the only one who reviewed. -xoLights

**Chapter Two**

**Port Angeles**

This morning when I woke up I decided to take a show before I went to set something to eat.

Today I decided that I would wear my Roy Rogers 'Leo' stretch jeans with my turquoise stone floral belt buckle. On top I am wearing my pink Elle sweater. I put on my Miu Miu Lace-up Leather ankle boots before I put on any of my jewelry. I put on some pink bangles, a BlackVeilBrides bracelet, with black stud earrings, a black Kenneth Jay Lane gold cocktail ring, along with my Tiffany Filigree Heart pendant with key. I strayed some perfume and put on my make up.

I walked down stairs and got my self a bowl of cereal. I poured myself some orange juice and sat down and waited for my dad to come down. When he did he also poured himself some cereal and orange juice.

"Hey Bells," he said as he sat down in front of me.

"Hey dad," I said. "Um I was wondering if there was away for me to get to Port Angeles or to Seattle so I can go shopping?" I asked him.

"Actually, yeas." he said looking up from his cereal. "When we are done I will run you over to Jake's and we will get your bus."

I looked at him confused. "Bus?" I asked him.

"Yeah." he said smiling like a little kid at Christmas. "I bought you a vintage Volkswagen bus." He looked up at me and braced himself for my reaction.

"Oh my god really?" I asked excitedly. He just nodded. "Oh daddy I have wanted one of those for years!" I got up and went to give my dad a huge hug. "Thanks daddy."

"Your welcome baby girl." He said as we finished of our breakfast.

"So I think on the way back from Seattle I'm going to stop at the grocery store and go shopping for food that you actually make." I told him as I picked up my purse.

He laughed before replying. "I think That's a good idea. But as long as your the one cooking dinner. Cause I burn water."

We hopped into his cruiser before I replied laughing. "Don't worry," I told him. "I always cook. I love it. So I don't mind." I told him a we headed off to see Jacob.

We made small talk for a while before we got to Jacob's house. When we got there I could see my Bus. I couldn't stop smiling. I'm glad that I'm not a cluts anymore or else I would have fallen in my heels.

"Is this it?" I asked squeaking.

"Yeah. That's it." Dad said coming to my side. "It has a good full tank of gas but her is a credit card in case you need more money for gas or anything else."

"Umm," I said taking the credit card. "But, dad, I have my own bank account and I can take car of this myself." I told him trying to hand it back to him.

"Bella's this and the car is your welcome home present." he said as Jake came around the other side of the bus.

"Well thanks dad." I said giving him another hug. I pulled away and looked really serous. "Now, can I have the keys?"

Both Jake and my dad laughed. I just smiled innocently. "Here you go Bells," Jake said and handed me two pairs of keys. "Okay, now this one," he said pointing to my left hand. "Is the spare, in case you love those ones." he said pointing to my right hand.

"Okay," I laughed as I put my spare keys in my purse.

"Oh and before you go," dad said taking a key off of his key ring. "Will you make a copy of this key for me? It's the house key."

"sure," I said. "But how are you going to get in the house tonight?" I asked him as I put the key on my new key ring.

"I'm working late at the station tonight." he said. "So I wont be home until tomorrow."

I nodded. "Okay. Bye dad."

"Bye Bells," He said. "Be careful."

"I will." I said as he got into his car and drove away. I turned to Jake who was looking at me. "What are your plans for the day?" I asked him as he shrugged.

"Nothin' much." he said with a smile.

"Do you wanna hang out before I go to Seattle?" I asked him.

"Sure." he said smiling. "I have some people that I want you to meet. Why don't we go down to the Coffee shop?"

"Sure sure." I said hopping into the driver's seat of my new car. He hopped in and We drove down the road. We we parked we jumped out and walked in. When we got in we walked up to the counter and ordered. I got a Mint drink and Jake got an Iced tea. We took our drinks and walked up to a couple with a baby. Or so I thought.

"Hey babe." I heard Jake say as he hugged and kissed this girl that was about my height with brown hair.

"Hey." she said back and looked at me. "Whose this?" she asked with a smile.

"This is my childhood best friend, Isabella, or just Bella." he said.

"Hi Bella," she said holding out her hand. "I'm Rosalie, but please call me Rose." she said.

"It's nice to meet you Rose." I said as I smiled at her and shook her hand. I looked over to the boy who I assumed was her boyfriend but wasn't, and smiled at him. "and who might you be?" I asked.

"I'm Embry." he said. "Rose's brother." he said as he smiled at me and shook my hand. "Its nice to meet you." he said and picked up the baby that was in the chair next to him. "And this," he said holding the baby so I could see him. "This is Damon, my son."

I smiled down at the baby and bent down so I was level with him. "Hi Damon, I'm Bella." I said as I shook his little hand. He was so cute. He giggled and smiled. "He's so cute." I said looking up at Em.

"Thanks," he said smiling down at his son. "He looks like his grandma."

"How old is he?" I asked tickling Damon's tummy.

"He's 6 months today." he said smiling at me. I smiled back and sad on a chair in between Embry and Damon and Jacob who was in a full on conversation with Rose.

"How do you like living her so far?" Embry asked as he looked at me.

"Its okay." I said. "I haven't had a lot of time her yet, I just got in last night." I told him.

"That makes sense." he said. "Are you going to be going to the high school?" he asked me bouncing Damon a little.

"Yes I am." I said. "I'm a junior."

He smiled, "I'm a junior too. As is my sister and Jake." I laughed.

"That's good." I said. "At lease I'll know some people." I kept on playing with baby Damon and he kept on smiling at me. "Are you going to be going to school, or are you home schooled?"

"I'm going to the high school." he told me. "They have a daycare there that goes a long with Child Development, and that's where Damon goes." he said looking down at his son in adoration.

"IF you don't mind me asking," I said looking at him. "Where is his mother?"

He looked away before he replied. "She's not in the picture." he told me. "She left two days after he was born."

"That bitch better not come back either." I heard Rose say.

"Watch your language." Embry scolded.

"Just making a point." she said putting her hands up.

I smiled at Damon, "I'm sorry." I told his father. "I bet it's hard being a single dad."

He replied with a smile, "Yeah it is, but I have the best family and friend. They help me a lot."

"That's good." I said as I held Damon's hands. When I let go I looked at my phone and saw that is was already 8:30. "Oh, I better go if I want to make it back before its to late." I said standing up and fixing my shirt.

"Where are you going?" Embry and Rosalie asked me at the same time.

"I"m going to Seattle," I told them.

"Do you mind if we tag a long?" asked Embry shyly. "We are low on supplies for Damon and we don't have a car."

"Of course." I said smiling. "I don't mind. Actually I would like the company." I told him as I looked over at the couple that we were sitting with. "Are you guys going?" I asked them.

"Oh yeah!" Rose said happily. "I love going shopping especially with my little buddy." I laughed as Embry put Damon in his car seat, then attached it to his stroller.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked this chapter(: Review! Pretty Please.


	3. Seattle

**Chapter Three**

**Seattle**

The ride to Seattle was fun. We sang along to the radio. Laughed when Damon tried to sing too.

Every hour we switched drives. I drove the first hour, then Jake, then Rose and then Embry drove the last 30 minutes. While I wasn't driving I sat in the back with Embry and Damon.

Those boys are the cutest boys in the world. I was so lucky to spend the day with them. The whole time we were driving Jake and Rose were in their own little world. Every once in a while when Damon whimpered or cried Rose would look back, but beside that she was focused on Jake. Witch I was grateful for, cause I wanted to get to know Embry more.

This is a list of things I now know about him and he I:

-His favourite colour is Orange as is mine.

-His favourite movie is the Fast 5 as mine is Soul Surfer.

-He loves all the same bands as I do. For example: Framing Hanley, All Time Low, Black Veil Brides, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus etc.

-His favourite actress Megan Fox is as mine is Erin McCarley.

-He loves Chinese food, and I like Italian food.

As we walked into a Wal-Mart I couldn't help but stay near Embry and Damon. I have been feeling this pull towards them, and I think Embry feels the same way with me. Every time I'm not where he can see me he starts calling name. He even started giving me a a code name. It's weird I know, but its a cute one. He calls me Izzy-bear. Hey I think its cute. I seem to laugh every time he says it.

"IZZY-BEAR!" I hear as I start to look at baby clothes. I giggle to myself as I turn around and follow where the call came from.

"Yes, Emmy?" I asked all innocently.

He gave me this eye thing with am adorable smirk, that made my legs to to jelly. "Umm, Rose isn't anywhere to be found at the moment." he started and I nodded for him to continue. "Well they don't have changing tables in the men's room. And Damon made a poopy." I giggled at that. Cause he said it in a straight face. "So do you mind changing Damon for me?"

"Oh of course." I said with a smile as Em unbuckled Damon from his car seat that was on top of the shopping cart. He handed him to me and I grabbed the dipper bag. I smiled down at Damon as I headed into the restroom. This was the first time I held Damon. I mean I've played with him while he was buckled up but never actually held him in my arm. And holding him felt right. I knew in that moment I wanted to be in this child's life. I also wanted to protect him with my life.

"Oh my," I heard from behind me as I lyed down a blanket on the changing table. I looked up and saw that it came from and elderly lady. "Your son is so cute." he said.

"Oh he's no-"

"He looks like you." she said. I smiled a little.

"Actually according to his father he looks like his grandmother." I told her looking down at him. "But I think he looks like his daddy." I tickled his tummy and he giggled and so did the elderly lady. She walked out of the bathroom as I proceeded to change him. When I was done I put his little pants back on him and put his little Jacket into his dipper bag and picked him up and wrapped his blanket around his legs. I held him in my chest as I stroked his cheek and walked out of the restroom.

When I got out I saw Embry talking to a group of people and saw that there were a lot of girls. That got me jealous. As if he knew I was coming he looked up at me. He gave me a breath taking smile and waved. I smiled back.

When I walked up to them he put his arm around my waist and kissed my ear and whispered, "Play along." I nodded and I smiled up at him. "I would like you to meet my fiancee Isabella Swan." he said as he looked from me to the group in front of us.

"Oh Em," I blushed for effect and gently, as to not to drop Damon, hit him on the chest. "You don't have to introduce me that way to everyone." I said laughing.

"I know love." he pouted. "But I can't help it."

I giggled as he winked at me. "You should have scene his the whole way here. Every time we would stop, he would introduce me as his fiancee."

Embry just smiled and I could tell he was holding back a laugh, as was I.

"Damn man," I heard of the the guys say I looked down at Damon and stroked his cheek as he yawned a little yawn. "You did good man, she looks hot even with having a baby six months ago." I stiffened a little but Embry gave me a little squeeze as he ran his hand along mt side.

"Baby," I said looking up at Embry. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Yes love," I replied.

"I think we should finish our shopping," I said. "Looks like little Damon here is getting sleepy."

"That's a great Idea." he said as he let go of my side, I frowned at the loss of contact. "Well it was nice talking to you guys, we'll see you later." We waved at them as we walked away.

When we were closer to the baby supplies we started laughing. "You were good back there." Em told me as he started to put a bunch of diapers in the cart.

"Thanks," I said as I put Damon back into his car seat. I didn't buckled him back in yet. I put his cute jacket back on him but left it unzipped.

"Don't buckle him back in yet." Em told me just I was about too. "He likes to be able to move around a bit."

I smiled and nodded. "So who were those people back their?" I asked as I put my hand protectively on Damon's leg and looked at clothes.

"Some old friends." he told me as he looked at his list of things he needed to get. "Formula." he mumbled to himself.

I let it drop as we walked a bit more. We got everything on his list and we were just walking now. Side my side. To people around us, they might have thought that we were a young couple in love with our first baby. But to people who actually knew us. We were just new friends. Shopping together. While laughing and having a good time.


End file.
